Una Historia Diferente
by Camila Cullen Withlock
Summary: Ella no sabía que la decisión que estaba tomando cambiaria por siempre el resto de su vida, trayendo consigo el amor, pero en el camino a él, pasaría por candentes, dulces pero también muy amargos sucesos. UA, OOC, Humanos. ExB
1. Prologo

**** Una Historia Diferente****

Tenía 6 meses que no lo veía, 6 meses que no había recibido una llamada para un encuentro y tenía que reconocerlo… me estaba matando no saber nada de él.

Se suponía que en este tipo de "trabajo" no tenía que hacer ningún tipo de conexión con nadie, pero con él me había sido imposible no hacerlo… y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de ello.

Cada día que había pasado, había esperado ansiosa la llamada en el celular del trabajo o la de Jane diciéndome que él había pedido reunirse conmigo, pero nada… ni una sola señal.

¿En qué trabajo? … En una empresa de Damas de Compañía.

* * *

Ya habia subido esta historia, pero FF no me permite entrar mas a la otra cuenta asi que decidi crear otra y subirla de nuevo.

Dejen Review

Cami Fer Cullen


	2. Todo comenzo asi

****Una Historia Diferente****

Ella no sabía que la decisión que estaba tomando cambiaria por siempre el resto de su vida, trayendo consigo el amor, pero en el camino a él, pasaría por candentes, dulces pero también muy amargos sucesos, porque la vida no se basa en un cuento de hadas.

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y trabajo en una empresa de Damas de compañía, tal vez la mayoría de las personas piensa que una mujer entra a trabajar ahí por necesidad, o porque le gusta el camino fácil de ganar dinero, la verdad es que conmigo no tenía nada que ver esta descripción, yo había entrado en este negocio por que disfrutaba mi sexualidad, nunca había sido una chica muy cohibida y lo tengo que reconocer si se gana muy bien dinero.

Además en la agencia en la que estaba no era cualquier agencia, era manejada por una Italiana muy discreta y que sabía muy bien este negocio que al parecer era muy popular en Italia, era una agencia muy exclusiva, éramos muy pocas las personas que trabajábamos para ella y únicamente atendíamos a los hombres más ricos e importantes del país.

Mi familia no sabía que yo trabajaba en esto, yo había estudiado Literatura y ellos pensaban que trabajaba en una editorial, en realidad las únicas personas que conocían realmente a lo que me dedicaba eran mis 2 mejores amigas y eso porque ellas 2 también trabajaban para Jane.

La primera en ingresar en esto fue Rosalie ella era una rubia que decir hermosa es quedarse corto, tenía un cuerpo por que el que cualquier modelo mataría, y por supuesto una de las damas más cotizadas y más solicitadas.

Después entro Alice una mujer que a lo mejor a simple vista no tenía el mejor cuerpo del mundo, pero tenía una imagen muy inocente y eso a los hombres les gusta mucho, además de que era un saco de energía y eso en el sexo tiene sus beneficios.

Fue por Alice y por una indiscreción que cometió que me entere en que andaban ellas realmente.

FlashBack ( **2 años atrás)**

Un día estando en mi departamento sonó su celular, uno que tengo que decir nunca le había visto…

—¿No vas a contestar?— le dije después de que sonó varias veces el teléfono y ella hacía caso omiso del aparato.

—No, debe ser una tontería— me dijo ella tratando de no darle importancia a la llamada.

—Como quieras, iré por una cerveza… ¿Quieres algo tu?—Ofrecí.

—No así estoy bien gracias Bella. —Respondió nerviosa.

Cuando regrese de la cocina alcance a escuchar algo de la conversación que estaba teniendo Alice…

—_Ya te dije Jane, que no tengo por qué atender a ese viejo cascarrabias solo porque a Rosalie la llamo el ropero con patas… no hoy no tengo ninguna cita, pero no quiero ir a ver a ese viejo que ni con la pastillita levanta… está bien… si voy ella tendrá que atender 2 míos y no podrás elegir… yo le diré a quienes le pasare… ¿Qué hotel? ¿Es el mismo de siempre?_

Cuando quedé a la vista Alice se puso un poco tensa pero trato de terminar la conversación lo más rápido posible.

—Ok te dejo y nos ponemos de acuerdo más al rato… Chao.

—¿Me puedes explicar que carajos fue eso Alice?— le pregunté sin intentar fingir que no había escuchado toda la conversación... ¿De qué demonios viejo hablaba? ¿Porque a Rosalie iba a atender dos de ella? ¿Dos qué? ¿Qué hotel de siempre?

—Bella no es nada, no empieces a hacerte historias locas en la cabeza.

—No me imagine nada y lo sabes… ¿De qué estabas hablando? ¿Qué vejete? ¿Qué hotel?

—Bella…. Por favor no me preguntes cosas…—decía moviendo y retorciendo sus manos de manera nerviosa.

—Sabes que no te dejare en paz hasta que me digas en qué demonios están metidas tu y Rose.—Repliqué.

—Lo siento pero no te puedo decir— me dijo poniendo un puchero fingido.

—Ah claro… — a los pucheros podíamos jugar ambas — pensé que éramos amigas y nos teníamos confianza… está bien déjalo, no me lo cuentes.

—Bella, si te digo Rose ¡me mata! ¡Y lo sabes!— me dijo ya en un tono más histérico.

—Te prometo que no le digo nada, pero por favor ¡cuéntame!

—Está bien, pero no quiero que te sorprendas ni que me juzgues, tu sabes que mi familia paso por un momento muy difícil hace un tiempo, con la quiebra de la empresa y todo… bueno pues Rose hace algo y yo le dije que quería hacer lo que ella hace.

—¿Y qué hace Rose? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño, ahora que lo pensaba, sabía que Rose quería ser modelo pero nunca había visto realmente que hiciera algo referente a eso.

—Pues… ella… trabaja... De Damadecompañia –me soltó lo más rápido que pudo

—¿Trabaja de qué? No te entendí.

—Es Dama de compañía, consorte, Acompañante, incluso hasta prostitutas muy caras nos puedes llamar – dijo con su cara roja como granate

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ustedes hacen qué?!— grité sorprendida.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que te escandalizarías! Por eso no te lo habíamos dicho… lo hice por necesidad Bella… necesitaba aportar dinero a mi casa y mucho, las deudas eran demasiadas y mi familia estaba casi en la calle.

—Cálmate Alice por favor, no me escandalizo, solo me sorprendió mucho, entiendo porque lo hiciste tu… pero… ¿Y Rose? ¿Por que entro ella en eso?

—Ella conoció a Jane en Italia cuando estaba probando suerte con lo del modelaje, no le fue muy bien, y entonces se le estaba acabando el dinero, sus padres no quisieron seguirle pagando su estancia en Italia y Jane le dijo que es lo que ella hacía y que planeaba traer el negocio aquí a Estados unidos.

—¿Porque nunca me conto nada de esto?

—Porque ella sabe que a pesar de que eres muy liberal, jamás aprobarías del todo algo así, cuando ella regresó a América, ella pudo dejarlo, pero no quiso, se gana muy bien en esto y además tu sabes cómo es Rosalie el sentirse deseada por miles de hombres riquísimos e importantísimos elevó su ego totalmente y ahora es una de las más cotizadas de la agencia

—¿Y tu porque no te has salido?

—Porque aun tenemos muchas deudas… y por qué la verdad no esta tan mal, puede que tengas que estar con muchos vejetes como los que escuchaste, pero también hay hombres muy guapos, poderosos y algunos son jóvenes y sexys, también hay artistas, deportistas de todo, al final te ves envuelta en esto y es difícil dejarlo.

—No puedo creer que me lo hayan ocultado tanto tiempo – dije aun con mi cabeza llena de confusión.

—Te lo quise contar muchas veces, pero Rose me lo prohibió, en esto ante todo está la discreción por la importancia de los clientes, algunos son casados, o simplemente son figuras públicas que un escándalo así les afectaría mucho.

—Si claro… y seguramente yo iba a andarlo publicando; Esas son estupideces Alice.

—Perdóname Bella, no quería decir eso…—se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, se a lo que te refieres.

—Bueno nena… me tengo que ir… tengo… bueno… ya sabes… — me dijo tropezando las palabras algo nada común en Alice

—Esto no se queda así señorita… las tres tenemos una plática pendiente.

—¡Me prometiste que no se lo dirías a Rose! – me gritó Alice nuevamente histérica.

—Lo siento Ali, esto no se queda así. — ella tomó su bolso y salió como alma que lleva el diablo totalmente molesta por que yo no cumpliría mi promesa de no comentar nada con Rosalie.

Me quede pensando en todo lo que me habían ocultado, pero ya tendrían tiempo de explicarme.

Estaba con Riley mi novio a mejores terminos se podría decir, nunca me lo pidió formalmente pero teníamos alrededor de 1 año o mas saliendo juntos, y por mi parte había exclusividad al menos por el momento, estábamos en mi habitación después de una sesión de buen sexo con él, creo que si algo me había hecho no querer estar con alguien mas mientras estaba con Riley es por qué él realmente era bueno en la cama, a lo mejor no era el hombre más cariñoso, o detallista pero era muy bueno con el sexo, sabia como hacer disfrutar a una mujer.

—¡Wow! – fue todo lo que pude decir después de un orgasmo como dios manda.

—En serio me encantas Bella — me dijo aun con la respiración agitada.

Deje que pasaran unos minutos… antes de abordar el tema que me traía dando vueltas en la cabeza.

—Riley… mmm… te quería preguntar algo.

—¿Que paso? ¿Esta todo bien?

—Pues si, creo que sí, solo que bueno… ya sabes… la próxima semana… cumplimos un año y medio de que estamos saliendo y… me preguntaba si…—odiaba tartamudear cuando tenía algo importante por decir, pero era una manía que tenia.

—A ver, a ver Bella… no me gusta hacia dónde va esta conversación, a lo mejor es la susceptibilidad que les da a las mujeres después de tener sexo, así que mejor duérmete y ¿Hablamos mañana te parece?

—Pero es que ni siquiera me dejaste empezar a decirte…

—Porque se lo que quieres decir, pero ya te dije es la susceptibilidad del momento, duérmete y en la mañana hablamos.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, que no supe si fue ocasionado, por lo que sentí de ser callada tan abruptamente, o por el coraje que estaba sintiendo de que él no me estaba tomando en cuenta, por que si el tenia razón hacia donde dirigía mi conversación, quería saber si podríamos formalizar nuestra relación, así que lo único que me quedo fue soltar su cintura que tenia rodeada por mi brazo y rodarme hacia el otro extremo de la cama dándole la espalda y él hizo lo mismo.

Por la mañana cuando desperté Riley ya no estaba a mi lado, me levante para buscarlo en el baño y el resto del departamento pero se había ido… cuando Salí a la sala lo único que encontré fue una nota diciendo que lo sentía mucho, que él sabía lo que había estado pasando por mi cabeza y que él no estaba seguro de querer una relación formal conmigo, que él pensaba que yo estaba consciente de que solo nos estábamos divirtiendo… ¡maldito hijo de puta! Si él tiene diversiones de año y medio yo ¡No!.

Ya era más de medio día y yo aun seguía en la cama llorando como idiota por el imbécil de Riley, ¿En que maldita cabeza cabe que un patán como él podía cambiar y formalizar una relación? Claro en la cabeza de la tonta Bella Swan que aun cree en los malditos cuentos de hadas. Al carajo esas historias de princesas rescatadas por príncipes hermosos que terminan siendo felices para siempre… estaba en pleno llanto cuando mi puerta fue aporreada como si de salvar una vida se tratara.

—Isabella Swan, abre esa maldita puerta, ¡Ahora mismo!— ok, Rose venia en plan de perra y era mejor no hacerla enojar y hacer lo que ella decía.

—¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Por que el apuro? – dije aun con la respiración cortada por el llanto.

— ¡Ay dios mío! ¿Qué te paso, peque? ¿Por qué lloras? – me preguntó Rosalie realmente preocupada.

—Riley – fue todo lo que pude decir antes de empezar a llorar nuevamente.

—¡Ese cabrón! ¿Ahora que hizo? – Le estiré la nota que aun traía conmigo – ¡Que hijo de… cobarde, imbécil, ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarte de esa manera?

—Soy una estúpida Rose… debí darme cuenta que el no cambiaria nunca.

—¡Ay Bella! ¿Cuantas veces no te dije yo que te alejaras de ese estúpido?… te dije que no te convenía.

—Lo sé, lo sé… simplemente me enamoré como una estúpida inocentona, ¡pero ya! No pretendo soltar mas lagrimas por este imbécil ¡ni una más!

—Eso está muy bien peque… ¿sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo verdad?

—Claro que si… por cierto ¿Por qué venias gritando como loca? – le pregunté tratando de cambiar completamente el tema de Riley.

—Alice me conto que ya sabes… y estoy muy molesta… se supone que tu no debes saber nada de esto, y Alice me dijo que la obligaste a que te lo contara ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—¡¿Que?! Yo … yo no me entere sola… Alice fue… ella… ¡maldita Alice!, ella fue la que me dijo, yo solo escuche una llamada que le hicieron, y ella hablo de un vejete, hoteles, clientes de ella que tú atenderías y no sé qué tantas cosas más.

—Pero en mi defensa, tengo que decir que escuchaste mi conversación a escondidas— entró diciendo Alice a mi departamento.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡Yo estaba saliendo de la cocina!

—Bueno, bueno ¡Ya! Se callan las dos… ahora Bella… dime, ¿Qué opinión te formaste de nosotras?

—Rose, ¡Por favor! ¡Yo sería incapaz de juzgarlas! ¡Son mis mejores amigas! Y la razón por la que lo hayan hecho es su decisión.

—Gracias Bella no esperaba menos de ti, digo bueno si esperaba menos y es la razón por la que yo nunca te había comentado nada, pero me da gusto saber que no tomas a mal esto que hacemos Alice y yo.

—Lo ves te dije que no sería tan malo contárselo Rose – dijo Alice con el semblante un poco más tranquilo.

—Bueno es que la verdad no es algo tan malo… no niego que a veces si tienes que estar con gente desagradable, pero también hay hombres que solo te quieren para lucir como un trofeo, y otros que realmente son buenazos en la cama – Alice y Rose se carcajearon por la forma en que Rosalie describió su trabajo, y verlas así de tranquilas y confiadas de lo que hacían me dio a mí una idea…

—Chicas… ¿Es… muy difícil… entrar a eso?

—¿Entrar a donde? – me preguntaron las 2 al mismo tiempo con cara de confusión.

—A hacer lo que ustedes hacen – Les aclare.

—No sé que esté pasando por esa cabecita Isabella, pero olvídalo, estas pensando con el corazón roto, y esa no es una buena razón para eso que estas pensando – me espetó Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por que todo mundo cree que puede leer mis pensamientos? – grité exasperada por la frase que había repetido ayer Riley.

—Porque te conozco demasiado bien peque – me dijo Rosalie.

—¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡Vamos dame una oportunidad! Mírame no estoy tan mal, a lo mejor no tengo tu cuerpo Rose, pero tampoco estoy horrenda o mal formada — dije con un tono más desesperado.

—Creo que te perdimos Bella— dijo Alice mirándome con cara de compasión.

—No, ¡Por favor! Rosalie, solo como una prueba si quieres. Déjame intentarlo, si Alice pudo yo también.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Alice fingidamente ofendida.

—Mira Bella, a lo mejor te dimos la impresión equivocada por cómo hemos hablado del tema, pero no es tan fácil como lo hemos dicho, al principio si no tienes una motivación como la de nosotros se te hará muy difícil, solo imagínate besar a viejos que te doblan la edad, y con besar me quedo corta… con nosotras desfogan todas esas fantasías que no son capaces de pedirles a las frígidas de sus mujeres.

—Lo entiendo, y aun así quiero intentarlo, quiero ser parte de eso, así como lo son ustedes.

—Bella estas pensando despechadamente, crees que por que Riley hizo lo que hizo no existe el hombre perfecto, y a lo mejor no, pero encontraras a alguien eventualmente, no hagas cosas de las que te arrepientas después — decía Rose tratando de convencerme.

—Déjame que yo tome mis decisiones como mejor me parezcan Rosalie, no lo hago por despecho, lo hago por qué me parece interesante, además ¿Que tengo que perder? ¡Nada! No es como si fuera a vender mi virginidad o algo así.

—No se trata de eso Bella, ¡Entiende!

—Déjala Rose — nos sorprendió a ambas la voz y la frase de Alice— si ella quiere experimentar el asco de tener que soportar a hombres que la traten como objeto sexual únicamente… déjala.

—Yo no lo hare, yo no hablare con Jane, no te recomendare, esto no es algo que yo desearía a alguien que quiero como mi hermana, yo estoy en esto por que después de que entras ya no puedes salir tan fácil, pero no te arrastrare a eso — me contesto Rose rotundamente.

—¿Alice? – volteé a verla para que me dijera que pensaba y si me ayudaría.

—Eres una mujer adulta y si eso es lo que quieres… adelante, hablare a Jane de ti — me contestó sombríamente.

—¡Gracias! — diciendo esto Rosalie se levantó y se salió molesta de mi departamento, ya arreglaría las cosas con ella después.

—Te aviso en estos días lo que me responda Jane, piénsalo Bella, así como Rosalie dijo no es algo que yo quisiera para alguien como tú. – salió también sin decirme mas.

Ya habían pasado dos días que había hablado con las chicas, y había tratado de comunicarme con Rosalie y siempre me mandaba al buzón, Alice no había querido venir a verme y solo me aviso de mi cita con Jane el día de hoy a las ocho de la noche.

Cuando llegue al lugar donde me habían citado, vi a una mujer rubia, muy bonita, y con un cuerpo de envidia, pensé que era muy cliché el aspecto de esa mujer , como todas las madame que se veían en televisión.

—Hola buenas noches, soy Isabella Swan.

—Hola Isabella, mi nombre es Jane— me saludo la mujer aun con un muy marcado acento Italiano.

—¿Así que eres amiga de Rosalie y de Alice? – me preguntó.

—Si, así es — A lo mejor no estaba en mis cinco minutos de brillantez pero esa mujer imponía y me sentía muy nerviosa.

—Bueno la verdad no quiero hacer esto muy largo, soy una persona muy ocupada, y siempre me gusta ir al punto, me comentan que quieres trabajar en mi agencia, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, la verdad es que Alice y Rose me han hablado muy poco de la agencia, pero lo poco que me han dicho me ha interesado.

—Esto no es como una academia de baile, un curso de francés o algo que interese así como así, ¿Sabes de qué te estaban hablando cierto? ¿Sabes en que te estarías metiendo? La pregunta es ¿Por qué el interés?

—Soy una mujer muy liberal, y es una experiencia que quiero vivir— dije tajantemente, no sabría si me funcionaria pero lo dije.

—No me gustan tus razones, hay algo detrás de esa decisión, pero me gustan tus agallas, saber al tipo de negocio que te estás metiendo y aun así hacerlo con determinación… eso me gusta Isabella.

—Entonces quiere decir que... ¿Estoy contratada?

—Esto no es un club al que con una entrevista te dicen si entras o no, aquí hay mucho en juego, esto es la primera de varias platicas que tendremos tu y yo, por lo pronto hoy te puedes ir segura de que llamaste mi atención y eso es bueno.

—Ok, ¿Que más tendría que hacer?

—Te espero mañana en el hotel four seassons, vamos a continuar nuestra platica ahí, con un poco mas de privacidad, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer — se levantó y me dejo ahí sentada totalmente perpleja… a que se refería con ¿Mas privacidad? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Tenía que tirarme a esta mujer?!

En la mañana me levanté aun con un nudo en el estomago con la plática aun revoloteando en mi cerebro… mas privacidad… hotel… mas privacidad… hotel… ¡¿En qué carajos me había metido?! ¿Rosalie tenía razón? Digo… me gusta el sexo, ¡Sí! ¡Pero con hombres! Jamás había experimentado nada con una mujer, bueno, tal vez algún beso pero por que estaba totalmente borracha, pero esto era demasiado; el teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Bella? – reconocí la voz de Alice a través del auricular.

—¡Hola Alice! —No pude evitar que mi voz sonara nerviosa.

—¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué paso con Jane anoche?

—Pues no mucho, la verdad, solo me pregunto por qué quería entrar en el negocio, me dijo que no le gustaban mis razones pero si mi determinación.. Alice escucha… ¿Jane es mm como decirlo?... es … ¿lesbiana?

—Bella ¡debí imaginarlo! Aun no pasas ni las entrevistas y tú ya estas teniendo problemas con eso.

—¡¿Eso quiere decir que si?!

—Bella, ella no atiende clientes a menos que sean extremadamente importantes, pero si he escuchado que algunas veces si ha aceptado estar con mujeres o en fantasías de tríos con mujeres involucradas.

Tuve que calmar mi respiración antes de continuar, esta información de verdad me estaba haciendo pensarme dos veces las cosas.

—¡Ey tierra llamando a Bella!

—Perdón es que me quede pensando en eso que me dices.

—¿Ella te dijo que quería algo contigo? – me preguntó Alice conteniendo una risa.

—No lo sé realmente, ella me dijo que quería tener una plática privada ¡en un hotel! – la carcajada que soltó Alice me hizo tranquilizarme un poco, creo que había llevado una frase demasiado lejos.

—¡Ay bella por dios! Como se te ocurre que te propuso tener sexo contigo … se supone que no debería decírtelo, pero esa entrevista a mí también me la hizo, lo que hará es ponerte a prueba con uno de sus trabajadores.

—¡Wow! Alice no sabes que peso me quitas de encima… oye pero me dijiste que ella si esta con mujeres… ¿Tu y Rose también?

—¡No claro, que no! Tu puedes decirle en qué tipo de cosas nunca estas dispuesta a participar, ella lo pone en tu perfil y los clientes deciden si te eligen o no, no te preocupes para eso están las dos más zorras del planeta Jessica y Lauren esas por dinero le venden su alma al diablo.

— ¡Oh! que bien creo que ahora si nada me hará desistir de esto —dije ya mas convencida y tranquila.

—¡Por favor! Jamás le menciones a Rosalie lo que te he dicho… si sabe que te alenté ¡me matara!

—¡No te preocupes hadita! Jamás le diré nada.

Llegué muy puntual a la hora que me citó Jane, estaba en el bar del hotel tomando un Martini, cuando me vio, me hizó una seña para que me acercara. Cuando llegué a su lado me dijo lo que Alice me había comentado que sería una prueba practica para ver mis dotes de seducción con los hombres, vaya al menos no me iría tal mal, me consideraba muy buena en cuestión de levantarme algún hombre en los bares.

Me condujo a uno de los cuartos del hotel, ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, ¿Que se suponía que tendría que hacer? ¿Tendría que follar con el desconocido que me pusiera Jane? Ahí caí en cuenta que de esto se trataba todo, tener sexo con muchos desconocidos a esto me está metiendo.

Cuando entramos a la habitación estaba a media luz, Jane me dijo que ella tendría que ver, que a lo mejor en los encuentros con clientes no habría voyerismo pero que esta era mi examen y ella tenía que ver.

Cuando estaba entrando al espacio donde se encontraba la cama salió un hombre de estatura alta, un poco fornido, cabello negro, piel blanca y por qué no decirlo atractivo, volteé a ver a Jane con cara de interrogación para ver que tenía que hacer a continuación, ella solo me dijo "imagina que yo no estoy aquí"… ¡mierda! Como si eso se me pudiera olvidar.

Me sentí totalmente estúpida cuando murmuré un "hola" al hombre, por lo tanto como él vio que yo no estaba tomando la iniciativa, el comenzó todo el show.

—Así que nena… ¿En que estas dispuesta a complacerme? –me quedé con el cerebro en blanco como si hubieran desaparecido las neuronas.

—Mmm veo que eres calladita… así como me gustan… pero en la cama quiero que grites hasta que te quedes afónica… — ¡Ay dios! Si así van a hacer todos empiezo mañana mismo. Llámenme como quieran pero este hombre de verdad me excitaba con eso que me dijo.

—Mucha platica ¿No crees? ¿Por qué mejor no me empiezas a hacer gritar?

Con esto dicho el hombre se abalanzó sobre mí y me tomó bruscamente de la cintura, me besóo con demasiada urgencia, mientras que sus manos recorrían desde mi cintura hasta mi cadera, pasando hacia atrás a mi trasero, ¿Para qué negarlo? Ese toque me encendió enseguida, abrí mi boca para darle entrada a su lengua, mientras mis manos recorrían sus brazos musculosos y sus hombros, pronto empecé a desabotonar su camisa y no me di cuenta hasta que el bajó su cabeza para besar mis senos que ya no tenía puesta la blusa, lo fui acercando hacia la cama, necesitaba apurar esto, sentía que me estaban fallando las fuerzas de las piernas. Me alzó y me dejo en la cama pronto estuvo encima de mi tratando continuando con el recorrido de los besos por toda la extensión del cuello a mi ombligo, pronto desabrochó el pantalón en ese momento sentí que estaba muy húmeda y solo quería que él se apurara, justo cuando empezó a descender a mi intimidad Jane nos interrumpió

—Gracias Félix, un gran trabajo como siempre.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya terminamos? Más bien… ¿No vamos a terminar?

—¡Vaya, vaya! La dulce Isabella pronto supo tomar el control.

—¿Estuve bien?

—Un poco lenta al principio, pero es lo normal, todas somos así al principio, pero en general bien, vaya que le costó trabajo a Félix esta vez quedarse a medias — no solo a él pensé para mis adentros.

—Bueno te tengo que ser sincera Isabella, una de mis chicas se me va… y ella tenía algunos clientes exclusivos… creo que eres un poco como el perfil de ella, así que tengo prisa en sustituirla…

—¿Quiere decir que estoy dentro? –sentía una sensación que no sabría describir.

—Creo que si… antes tendrás que hacerte varios exámenes médicos obviamente, así como un cambio de look, eres mona, pero algo muy común, te tenemos que sofisticar un poco.

—Ven a verme mañana ya a la agencia para hacer todo lo necesario y que te integres lo más pronto posible. Que estés bien, hasta mañana, por cierto el cuarto esta pagado por si quieres quedarte… Félix ya no regresara de todos modos. –¡maldición! Fue lo único que pude decir después del calentón que me pego el mentado Félix.

Al día siguiente muy temprano hablé con Alice para contarle todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, me dijo que no podía decir que le daba gusto pero que si yo estaba contenta respetaba mi decisión, también me dijo que no sabía quién sería la persona que se saldría de la agencia. Me reuní con Jane e hicimos todo lo que dijo, fui con un ginecólogo que me hizo miles de estudios y análisis y dijo que tendrían mis resultados en 1 semana, en el transcurso de esa semana me hicieron en diferentes sesiones el cambio de look, me vistieron un poco mas destapada, para "enseñar mis atributos" hicieron algunos cambios en mi cabello, mi maquillaje, mi postura en fin en muchas cosas que yo pensé que no estaban realmente mal en mi.

Un día antes de los resultados clínicos, le comente a Jane que tenia la duda en cuanto al tipo de perfil que ella pensaba que yo tenía, ella me dijo que la chica que se iría seria "Ang" ese era su nombre dentro de la compañía, su nombre completo era Ángela, me dijo que era una chica algo introvertida y reservada a la hora del sexo… me dijo que por la cara que puse el día del primer encuentro en cuanto ella menciono el Hotel y "platica privada" se dio cuenta que sería de las reservadas, y con eso solo se refiere por su puesto a tener encuentros con mujeres o participar en tríos, le aclare que esta última opción no me molestaría si fueran 2 hombres, vamos a quien engaño… ¡Es una de mis fantasías! Por lo tanto dijo que quedaría fuera de mi perfil, cosas demasiado extremas como yo las había denominado.

Al día siguiente me hablo Jane para decirme que los resultados habían salido bien, y que quería hacer una presentación oficial en la agencia… vaya ahora si viene lo difícil.

Pasaron dos días mas hasta que fue la presentación en la agencia, Rose aun no hablaba conmigo, y Alice ya estaba hecha a la idea, cuando llegue estaban varias personas ya reunidas en lo que ellas llamaban la sala de juntas.

—Chicas y Chicos… les quiero presentar a la nueva adquisición de la agencia… su nombre es Bell, a algunas de las chicas ya las conoces pero te las presento de todos modos, por que así es como te dirigirás a ellas en estas instalaciones y en cualquier lugar que este de por medio la agencia – todas tenían nombres diferentes a nuestros nombres de pila, yo estúpidamente solo había escogido Bell en lugar de uno totalmente diferente

— ella es Lindsay —dijo refiriéndose a la que yo conocía como Lauren— ella es Jazmín –que en realidad era Jessica— Vanesa— su verdadero nombre era Victoria— ella es Hope— wow nunca me imagine que Alice tuviera ese nombre dentro de la agencia – y por ultimo esta Summer— que en realidad era Rose… a Félix ya tienes el gusto de conocerlo, y en aquel extremo están James, Jackson, Peter y Michael.

—Hola, mucho gusto— dije tímidamente por la mirada asesina que estaba recibiendo de Rosalie.

—Ok, pues es todo… regresen a lo suyo… Bell necesito hablar contigo, sobre tu primera cita.

Aquí sentí que realmente me habían dado una patada en el estomago, me quede sin aire y con miles de nudos en todo el estomago de los nervios.

Espero que les guste la historia. Actualizare diario segun sus reviews.

dejen review para saber que piensan.


	3. La Primera Cita

****Una Historia Diferente****

Ella no sabía que la decisión que estaba tomando cambiaria por siempre el resto de su vida, trayendo consigo el amor, pero en el camino a él, pasaría por candentes, dulces pero también muy amargos sucesos, porque la vida no se basa en un cuento de hadas.

* * *

Me encontraba en el despacho de Jane hablando de lo que sería mi primera cita con mi primer cliente.

—Este cliente es uno de los más importantes para la agencia, el era uno de los exclusivos de Ang, es un joven muy adinerado, vive en Chicago pero viene frecuentemente aquí a Los Ángeles, cuando Ang se fue, yo se lo iba a asignar a mi chica de confianza Rosalie, pero él dijo que no era de su total agrado, ¡Que esto quede en secreto por favor!, creo que puedo imaginar como es Rosalie en cuanto a eso.

—Si claro, de mi boca no saldrá nada –acepté guardar el secreto por que la vanidad de Rosalie se vería muy afectada con ese comentario.

—Bien, después de persuadirlo un poco, para que no dejara de solicitar citas en la agencia, decidió que quería ver todos los expedientes de las chicas, y mi sorpresa es que te eligió… aun y sabiendo que eras nueva… yo quería que empezaras con alguien menos imponente, o alguien más común, pero él ha decidido que quiere tener un encuentro contigo.

—Jane me asustas un poco al hablar así de él –tenía que reconocerlo aun no lo conocía y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa ese hombre

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, no es nada extraño en cuanto a gustos según Ang, pero para nosotros es importante conservarlo, el es un cliente frecuente, viene siempre la última semana de cada mes, y durante esa semana son alrededor de 3 citas las que solicita, lo cual nos genera mucho dinero, por lo tanto es un negocio que procuramos cuidar.

—Ok me parece bien entonces, solo me había preocupado un poco el hecho de que querías que estuviera con alguien de mayor experiencia— caí en cuenta que al día siguiente entraríamos en la última semana del mes y mi estomago sufrió las consecuencias de mi descubrimiento, empezaría todo ahora sí.

—Bueno pues entonces no me queda nada más que decirte que pasado mañana tienes una cita con él, en el Hotel The Avalon en Beverly Hills… preguntaras lo más discretamente posible por Edward Cullen. Me gustaría que salieras de aquí después de que yo dé el visto bueno de tu vestimenta y tú arreglo, no quiero que vayas arreglada como una cualquiera, necesito que ante todo luzcas elegante, ya como él quiera que luzcas en el dormitorio es otro asunto.

—Ok, bien… ¿Mañana?… ¿Tengo que venir aquí o algo así? –pregunté sin saber realmente como eran tus días cuando no tenias citas.

—Tu vida cotidiana seguirá igual Bell, solo que con momentos especiales a veces, debes saber bien cómo compaginar ambas cosas, y no, no tendrás que venir mañana a menos que se te requiera; ahora si te puedes retirar. –Dios esta mujer sí que era cortante, siempre terminaba nuestras conversaciones de la manera más abrupta posible.

Salí del despacho de Jane con las piernas temblando como gelatina, ahora si no había vuelta a atrás, bueno si podría haber, pero no lo haría. Me encontré con las demás chicas reunidas en lo que era como un salón de fiestas, todas inmediatamente voltearon a verme en cuanto entre por la puerta, me sorprendió ver ahí a Rose, ya que imagine que no tendría muchas ganas de verme por lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hey Bell! –me saludo Jessica – mucho gusto chica! No imagine que encontrarían un remplazo de Ang tan pronto.

—Hola! –salude un poco tímida, puesto que había visto que Rose no estaba participando mucho de la plática estaba sentada en un sofá leyendo una revista o algo parecido.

—Así que Bell… dinos, ¿ya te dieron tu primera tarea? –pregunto un poco mordaz Lauren.

—Al parecer si, pasado mañana tengo mi primer encuentro –dije volteando a ver más a Alice y a Rose que a las otras 3 chicas paradas cerca de mí, Alice por su puesto no pudo contener las ansias de preguntar de quien se trataría.

—¡Oh! ¿Tan pronto? Y ¿Quién es? ¿Te dijeron su nombre? ¿Donde lo veras? –soltó todas las preguntas en lo que a mí me pareció un segundo.

—Al parecer era uno de los clientes de Ang, un tal Edward Cohen –dije tratando de no darle mucha importancia aunque me moría de los nervios solo de pensarlo.

—¿QUE? Gritaron al unisonó Lauren, Victoria, Jessica e incluso Alice.

—Cullen, ¡querrás decir! –Me dijo Victoria – ¿Cómo que te mandaran con Edward "Fuck Me" Cullen!? ¡Eres nueva! ¡Pensé que no lo darían a cualquier de nosotras!

—No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué está pensando Jane? –comento Lauren con cara de indignación.

—Pero si es de los clientes más importantes, ¡No lo puede dejar con una novata! –Prosiguió Jessica— digo… tal vez tengas tu chiste y seas graciosa en la cama… pero ¿enviarte con Cullen?

—¡BUENO YA! DEJENLA EN PAZ –grito Rosalie levantándose del sillón y aventando la revista con mucha fuerza – Si Edward Cullen nunca pidió una cita con ustedes en todo este tiempo ¿Por qué demonios lo haría ahora? A él le gustan las mujeres discretas, con apariencia de damas, ¡no de Golfas como ustedes!

— A ver Rosalie te aclaro que aquí ¡TODAS somos golfas! No te quieras sentir mejor que nadie –le espeto Victoria con ojos de odio, mientras Alice y yo mirábamos la escena con los ojos como platos. –no te creas mejor que nadie, después de todo, tampoco te eligió a ti.

—Sera por que tiene más cara de golfa que todas nosotras juntas –soltó Lauren con una risa tan escandalosa que rallo en lo vulgar.

—¡BASTA! –esa voz hizo que todas nos tensáramos y volteáramos a la puerta con cara de regañadas , era Jane.

—Aquí nadie es más que otras, y dejen de denigrarse a ustedes mismas llamándose del modo que lo están haciendo, hasta para estar en este negocio hay que tener clase, pero veo que hay veces que se les olvida.

—Lo siento Jane, me deje llevar… sentí como si estuvieran atacando a Bell y no me pude contener –se disculpo muy apenada Rosalie.

—¡Que no vuelva a suceder! No son gatas callejeras que se tengan que andar peleando un hombre! Y aunque lo hayas hecho para defenderla no es justificación para todo lo se dijo aquí hace un momento, además tiene que aprender a defenderse sola, no estarás siempre ahí que necesite ayuda y sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Claro, una vez más discúlpame.

—Ahora si no tienen nada que hacer aquí retírense… Ah y por cierto Lindsay no te atrevas jamás a cuestionar mi trabajo, yo agendo los clientes como a mi mejor me parezca, no como a ti te guste –diciendo esto salió con paso firme del salón donde nos encontrábamos.

—Bueno... ¿pues vámonos no? –me dijo Alice tratando de aligerar un poco la tensión que se sentía

—Bell, ¿podemos hablar? –me detuvo Rosalie antes de salir acompañada de Alice

—Claro, ¿Aquí?

—No, aquí no, ¿vamos a comer? –Me sentí realmente bien ahora que sentía que Rosalie estaba tratando de no estar tan molesta conmigo

Estábamos en nuestro restaurante favorito, un lugar muy tranquilo donde sabíamos que podíamos hablar …

—Antes que nada quiero decirte que sigo sin entender por qué lo estás haciendo o que esté de acuerdo con ello –dijo Rosalie mientras nos ponían los menús en la mesa.

—Rose, lo sé, y te agradezco la manera en cómo me defendiste, pero dame un voto de confianza.

—Tu primera experiencia en esto no va a funcionar para probar mi punto, Cullen es un hombre joven y extremadamente guapo, y por lo que comentaba Ángela, puedo decir que no te espera nada desagradable… pero no te confíes Bella.

—Rosalie ¡por dios! Ya es suficiente… todo mundo se lo ha dicho ya, ok, mensaje captado. No estás de acuerdo, ya déjalo ¿si? –contesto una Alice claramente harta del tema

—Alice a ti más que a nadie le pesa esta vida… ¿porque animas a Bella?

—¡No la animo! ¡Ella lo eligió! Ella sabía que estaba diciendo, ella sabe que su vida dará un giro radical, es una adulta que piensa que sabe lo que hace, ¡ya por favor!

—Ok, eso me lleva a decir entonces… no estoy de acuerdo, pienso que te vas a arrepentir mucho de esta decisión, ¡pero la respetare! Y no quiero que esto sea un motivo para estar peleadas! ¡Me haces mucha falta peque!

—¡Ay Rose! Yo también te extrañe mucho estos días –dije levantándome a abrazarla y Alice con su cara de hadita se unió a nuestro abrazo

—Ahora si estamos las 3 en el infierno –dijo Alice con total dramatismo y no pudimos más que rodar los ojos y sonreír ante este comentario, que tal vez tendría un poco de verdad.

Comimos y nos fuimos a mi departamento a platicar durante horas, contándome sus experiencias aunque unas nada agradables, había unas realmente graciosas, sexys y bueno había historias para hacer 10 libros completos que ahora aumentarían con mis propias anécdotas. Me encantaba poder compartir esto con ellas, a lo mejor eso me ayudaría a facilitarme el proceso del inicio.

El día de mi primera cita había llegado y me levante muy nerviosa, por lo que Rose y Alice me habían contado, el tal Edward era dolorosamente guapo… y para que Rosalie lo diga es que es verdad, a esto sumándole lo que me había dicho Jane en cuanto a la importancia y la presencia y todo eso que emanaba de él, hacia que sintiera como si trajera miles de piedras en el estomago. Llegue a la agencia a muy buena hora para que me ayudaran a prepararme al parecer de eso se encargarían Rose y Alice y Jane daría el visto bueno a la ropa, maquillaje y accesorios. Ya habían pasado alrededor de 3 horas que habían empezado a arreglarme, no podía creer que tardarían tanto, siempre había pensado que era una chica muy bonita, y que no necesitaba tanto arreglo, al parecer era algo en lo que ellas 3 no estaban de acuerdo, pero el resultado había sido magnifico, modestia aparte me miraba FENOMENAL, nunca me había sentido más sexy en mi vida, tenía un vestido morado que realzaba muy bien el color de mi piel, era ceñido al cuerpo en el área de la cintura y el cuello era tipo halter, llevaba un peinado muy casual y ad hoc al vestido y unos stilettos que me hacían ver muy alta y a mis piernas les daba el efecto de parecer bien torneadas. Así que estaba lista para mi primera cita con el tan famoso Edward Cullen.

Llegué al hotel que me había dicho Jane con algunos minutos de anticipación, prefería llegar antes, a que pensara que era impuntual, me acerque a recepción y pregunte por el susodicho, me dieron una nota que había dejado para mi, "Te estaré esperando en el Bar, ve a la barra, yo me acercare a ti" y ahora si podía decir que mis piernas eran de gelatina. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba el bar, entre al lugar y vi que estaba medianamente lleno, mientras me acercaba a la barra como él me había pedido, fui observando algunos rostros tratando de adivinar quién sería el GRAN Edward Cullen, no había nadie que llenara las expectativas creadas por todas las mujeres que habían hablado de él, no encontraba un hombre extremadamente guapo, llegue a la barra y tome asiento poniendo mi bolso sobre la barra, tratando de no parecer lo que realmente era.

—¿Bell? –susurro una voz masculina detrás de mí, y si la voz era así de encantadora ya me podría imaginar el bombón que estaba detrás de mi

—S..Sii…hola…mmm… ¿Sr Cullen? –dije de la manera más estúpida posible, pero es que todo lo que me habían dicho de él, no hacia justicia a lo que estaba viendo, era un hombre que parecía sacado de un catalogo de modelos de trajes Hugo Boss, alto, piel blanca como la nieve, facciones varoniles endemoniadamente sexys, unos ojos que te podían hipnotizar y un cabello de un tono broncíneo muy peculiar que solo enmarcaba la perfección de su rostro y el cuerpo, ¡Dios! Que cuerpo…

—¿Por qué tan formales, Bell? No soy tan viejo como para ser un señor… o ¿parezco uno? –dijo sonriendo pícaramente

—N...No no, claro que no, es que bueno, pensé que tal vez… tendría que llamarlo así… porque pues no nos conocemos… y ... –trágame tierra, tenía que hacerme estúpida justo enfrente de este espécimen único en la vida

—Creo que te noto un poco nerviosa, vamos a una mesa para tomar algunos tragos y que te relajes un poco – sonreía mientras me decía eso, en otro momento mi cabeza hubiera volado ya muy lejos con esa frase, tragos y relajarse…y hubiera caído presa del pánico, pero no había otra cosa que quisiera hacer mas en este momento, más que estar relajada con él en una cama

—Claro, está bien –dije lo mas tranquile que pude

Me encamino hacia una mesa que estaba casi al fondo del lugar, ahora estaba entendiendo bien el asunto ese de la privacidad, cuando entre se me hubiera hecho imposible ver esta mesa, mientras caminábamos hacia ella podía sentir que sus ojos me taladraban la espalda, estaba segura que estaba viendo mi cuerpo, así que… ¿Por qué no empezar el juego previo? Contonee un poco más de lo normal las caderas hasta donde creí se podía considerar sexy y no vulgar, creo que funciono porque lo escuche carraspear la garganta con un sonido un tanto nervioso.

—¿Que quieres que te traigan de tomar? –me pregunto mientras retiraba la silla para permitir que me sentara, vaya aparte de todo era caballeroso.

—Un Vodka con jugo de arándano, por favor.

—A mi me traes un whiskey seco por favor –le solicitó al camarero

—Veo que sigues algo nerviosa, voy a empezar a creer que no estoy siendo una buena compañía.

—No, no, para nada, perdón si te estoy haciendo sentir así, esto es… bueno como decirlo…

—No te preocupes estaba bromeando, Jane me dijo que eras nueva y que tal vez fuera un poco difícil romper el hielo, ¿te pasa así en la primera cita con los demás clientes? – me pregunto, Jane me había comentado que jamás mencionara otras citas, o detalles de otros encuentros o que tanta experiencia pudiera tener y mucho menos los nombres de las demás personas con las que había estado, y aunque en mi caso era nula aun esa información no quería que el pensara que lo usaría de conejillo de indias y que él era mi primer cita y mi primer cliente.

—Realimente no me gustaría hablar de eso, ¿porque mejor no me cuentas un poco de ti? –pregunté tratando de salirme del tema de mis experiencias.

—No quiero sonar grosero, pero no mezclo estas… actividades, con mi vida personal, tu sabes, por mi propia seguridad y mi privacidad. –¿qué pensaba que era yo, al temer por su seguridad? ¿Una ladrona o algo así?

—Claro, ay debes de pensar que soy una cita horrenda. –dedujé algo apenada.

—No, sinceramente no, al contrario eres diferente, pero en una buena forma, me haces recordar mis primeras citas de adolescente –me dijo claramente sin mala intención pero si me comparaba con una adolescente quería decir que íbamos por mal camino.

—Vaya eso no me ayuda mucho… —le aseguré, sin poder contener que mi cara se tiñera de un rojo muy profundo.

—Uff a esto es a lo que me refería con las citas de adolescentes, a que cuando me ponía nervioso solía decir cosas estúpidas, perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero creo que tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan incapaz de entablar una conversación.

—Creo que está siendo difícil para ambos…

—Te propongo algo… empecemos de nuevo… —me dijo con una sonrisa que me dejo totalmente deslumbrada y que si con esa sonrisa me propone que me aviente a un tren, salgo ahora mismo y lo hago – Hola Bell, soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto!

—Hola Edward, ¡el gusto es todo mío! – sonreí ante la tontería que estábamos haciendo.

—Bueno te decía, eres diferente, tal vez me está costando un poco no parecer un ermitaño, no soy una persona muy habladora a decir verdad, con Ang fue algo más o menos similar al principio solo que después de tantos años de frecuentarla la confianza ya era mucha y me salía fácil la plática.

—Entonces ¿tienes mucho que conoces de la agencia?

—Si algo, mi amigo Jacob es cliente muy frecuente—Rió ante su propio chiste— en un viaje de negocios me insistió demasiado en ir a ese lugar, esa noche se estaba haciendo ahí una fiesta y bueno pues conocí a Ang, y el resto es historia, tarde algunos meses en volver a animarme y llamar a la agencia a decir que quería una cita, pero finalmente lo hice.

—¿Por qué un hombre como tú, recurre a algo como esto? – me sentí algo acusadora cuando pregunte esto, pero de verdad tenia la duda, un hombre como él, con solo tronar los dedos tendría a una mujer a sus pies y sin tener que pagar.

—Precisamente por eso Bell, por mi posición social, mi nombre, mi reputación, no puedo andarme paseando con cuanta mujer se me ofrezca, tengo una imagen que cuidar, entonces me di cuenta que eso me ofrecía la agencia, una mujer para satisfacer mis necesidades, sin ningún tipo de compromiso y que no espere tomar ventaja de mi dinero o de mi posición social.

—Buen punto, pero entonces ¿por qué no conseguirte una esposa o una novia fija? –no podía dejar de ser imprudente con mis preguntas por más que lo estaba queriendo evitar.

—Aunque creo que ya es indagar en mi vida privada Bell, te responderé, creo que no he encontrado a la mujer ideal, puede que te suene muy trillada la frase, pero así es.

—¿Porque solo escogías a Ang? ¿Que tenia ella de especial? –tendré que pegarme la boca con kola loca si no quiero seguir metiendo la pata.

—La primera vez creo que fue porque de las 6 mujeres que estaban ahí en la fiesta, era la que me parecía más… como decirlo… más natural, no sentía que estaba realmente pagando a alguien por estar conmigo, las demás chicas aunque bonitas tenían ese aspecto de vampiresas o algo así, Ang no, ella era una chica muy normal, no se comportaba como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera su trabajo.

—¿Por que yo? ¿Que te hizo elegirme a mí? ¿La misma descripción de Ang? –me maldije a mi misma una vez más por seguir preguntando estas cosas.

—Te seré sincero, cuando supe que Ang ya no estaba trabajando ahí, decidí que no quería a nadie más, le dije a Jane que no me interesaba ya ninguna de las chicas, creo que dejo muy bueno dinero en ese lugar, porque me estuvo persuadiendo hasta que me dijo si aceptaba estar con Summer, creo que la nombro, una chica rubia muy bonita, pero demasiado exuberante para mi gusto, me dijo que si quería ver los perfiles, que no perdía nada con hacerlo, y vi el tuyo, y si, me llamaste la atención por el mismo motivo que Ang, tienes ese aspecto natural.

—Mm, creo que nunca había recibido un cumplido como, "te ves natural" –dije con un poco de humor en la voz.

Ya habíamos bebido 2 tragos cada quien, había pensado en tomar vodka por que es un poco fuerte y necesitaba valor para lo que tenía que hacer, claro que con Edward no los hubiera necesitado de todas maneras. Después que se termino su trago, me dio una mirada como anticipando lo que a continuación venia.

—¿Terminaste ya tu trago? –pregunto amablemente.

—Si –conteste escuetamente

—Bien… ¿vamos entonces?

—Ok, vamos.

Se levantó y me ayudo a levantarme de la silla, tome mi bolso y me guio hacia fuera del bar tomándome del codo, caminamos hacia los elevadores y ahora si podía sentir que regresaba todo el nerviosismo que se había esfumado durante la plática, entramos al elevador y evite mirarlo por qué no sabía qué cara poner, o que hacer siquiera. Le dijo al encargado del elevador el número de la suite a la que íbamos. Cuando llegamos al piso que era nuestro destino fue a abrir la puerta y con un movimiento de la mano me invito a pasar. Sentí como mi cuerpo se congelaba por un momento, sintiendo el peso de la realidad en mi mente, trate de hacer reaccionar a mi paralizado cuerpo y di un paso hacia dentro de la suite, con las piernas tan temblorosas que pensé que me caería, podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos tan fuertes que pensé que se me saldría por el pecho en cualquier instante. Sabía que también él estaba nervioso porque se miraba la tensión en su mandíbula, pero era tal la presencia de Edward, que de no haberlo estado observando tanto en el bar, nunca me hubiera percatado del detalle de su tensión en su rostro.

Dejen Review para saber que piensan

CamiFerCullen


	4. He aqui, el nuevo Dios del Sexo

****Una Historia Diferente****

Ella no sabía que la decisión que estaba tomando cambiaria por siempre el resto de su vida, trayendo consigo el amor, pero en el camino a él, pasaría por candentes, dulces pero también muy amargos sucesos, porque la vida no se basa en un cuento de hadas.

* * *

Después que entre a la habitación me di cuenta de que mi respiración estaba algo agitada, ahora si en verdad estaba nerviosa, no es como que nunca en mi vida hubiera estado con un hombre que acabara de conocer, porque ¿quien no en alguna borrachera o etapa de locura no se ha levantado a alguien en un bar?, pero no lo había hecho por dinero nunca, ni sentía la presión de que esto sería por decirlo de alguna manera evaluado, es decir dependiendo de mi desempeño esta noche, Edward querría; o volver a verme otra vez o nunca más. Si no me volvía a citar eso le daría a Jane la idea de que no soy buena y aquí se acabaría todo esto. Aun así confió en que Edward no sea tan exigente, digo, si le gusta alguien tímido como todos han descrito a Ángela lo más seguro es que él quiera un sexo aburrido, y de verdad yo no soy nada aburrida en la cama, entonces podría hacerlo dejar queriendo mas. Ahora si conocería lo que es un buen Servicio de compañía.

—¿Quieres que te sirva algo de tomar? – la pregunta de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos.

—No, así estoy bien, gracias –le contesté, no es que lo quisiera apurar, pero ya había estado bien de platica, y estar dándole más rodeos lo único que hacía es ponerme más nerviosa.

Se acercó a la pared y bajó la iluminación a media luz, bien al menos no vería el sonrojo que inocentemente estaba apareciendo en mi rostro, estaba más preocupada por echarle un vistazo al lugar que no me percate que se había acercado a mi hasta que sentí su aliento cerca de mi oreja, ese acercamiento me hizo tensarme un poco, no pude evitar que mi cuerpo de estremeciera por un momento, cosa que no le paso desapercibida.

—Tranquila, Bell, estas experiencias se disfrutan mas si estas relajada – me dijo en un tono de voz, que me empezó a elevar al primero de los 7 cielos que ahora estaba segura tocaría con él.

—Mhm –fue todo lo que pudo salir ya de mi boca por que él había empezado a dar pequeños besos en la piel expuesta de mis hombros y de mi cuello, incline mi cabeza hacia un lado para darle un mayor acceso, mientras sentía que en mi vientre se formaba un cosquilleo bastante conocido que empezaba a bajar hasta a mi zona más sensible.

Sus manos bajaron a mis piernas subiendo con ellas un poco la falda de mi vestido, deslizo una de sus manos por debajo y acaricio mi vientre y el inicio de mis bragas sin ir más allá. Su boca seguía recorriendo con besos mi mandíbula, cuello, hombros, el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras sus manos ya estaban en la tarea de desabrochar la parte de arriba de mi vestido que estaba amarrado atrás del cuello, cuando logro deshacer el nudo sus manos recorrieron delicadamente desde mi cuello hasta mis senos, sin nada que pudiera ya detener el vestido a mi cuerpo este callo quedando hecho bola en mis pies, por lo que me dejaba casi toda expuesta, salvo por mi ropa interior. Me giro hacia el capturando lentamente mi boca con la suya, mientras sus manos acariciaban diferentes partes de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo, deje de tener mis manos inmóviles a los lados y me di a la tarea de empezar a despojarlo del saco, para después continuar desabotonando su camisa.

—Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Bell –me dijo con voz ronca y sin despegar su boca de mi cuerpo.

Escucharlo con esa voz que denotaba su excitación, me sirvió para apresurar mi tarea de de dejarlo sin ropa, una tarea a la que el sin duda ayudo al empujar fuera de sus piernas los pantalones una vez que yo se los hubiera desabrochado. Ahora estábamos en igual de condiciones solo cubiertos por una prenda, y nuestros besos eran cada vez más apasionados, ya no podía aguantar mucho mas, ya había sido demasiado juego previo, quería todo de Edward.

—Edward… vamos a la cama… ya… — dije como apenas me lo permitió mi respiración.

De un rápido movimiento me levanto y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura, agarrando con mis 2 manos su cabello que ahora estaba todo desordenado por haber estado jalándolo. Cuando llegamos al cuarto me puso rápidamente sobre la cama y sin dejar de besarme nos quito a ambos la última prenda que nos quedaba, se estiro al buro para sacar un preservativo pero nunca perdió el contacto con mi mirada. Se coloco encima de mí y me miro con una expresión que me dio a entender que me estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar… como si lo necesitara!. Asentí y el se posiciono entre mis piernas separándolas delicadamente, esto me lleno de infinita ternura, el estaba siendo caballero a pesar de todo, levante mi cadera incitándolo a continuar y que dejara un poco la timidez, lo escuche suspirar, y a continuación de un solo movimiento entro en mi, empezando con movimientos tranquilos y suaves, mientras nuestros cuerpos se acostumbraban, pronto sentí la necesidad de que fuera un poco más salvaje, moví mis caderas para crear un poco mas de fricción y el entendió mi gesto por que empezó a embestirme con más fuerza, pero sus caricias y sus besos seguían siendo dulces, aunque estaba disfrutando al máximo sintiendo como me llenaba, quería sentirlo más dentro de mí, por lo que baje mis manos hasta su trasero y lo empuje mas contra mí. Gimió en respuesta a mi acto pero aun así quito mis manos de sus nalgas y las subió por encima de mi cabeza volviendo a someterme a la forma en que él quería que sucediera este momento. Nos enzarzamos en una lucha pasional por tener el control, esto pareció llevarlo al límite de su excitación.

—¡Oh Dios, Bell… me vas a volver loco! – me dijo una vez que logre a posicionarme arriba.

Con esa frase ninguno de los 2 pudo evitar el llegar al clímax, me deje caer en su pecho absolutamente agotada. ¿Quién carajos había dicho que Railey era bueno en la cama?, ¿Quién demonios había dicho que a Edward Cullen le gustaba el sexo aburrido?. Ah Claro había sido yo… me encanta el sabor de tragarme mis propias palabras… Riley era un niño de preescolar en comparación con mi nuevo Ídolo del sexo ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Rosalie se podía ir al Demonio esto era el paraíso!

—¿Estas dormida, Bell? –pregunto Edward moviéndome un poco.

—No, solo estoy recuperando un poco la conciencia… creo que quede inconsciente por unos segundos –bromeé con él, sin importarme que le estuviera elevando el Ego a las alturas, el tenía que saber que era excelente en esto.

—Bueno pues creo que ya somos 2, tengo que decir que me lleve una grata sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿Tan mala impresión te di al principio? –pregunté más que ofendida, una cosa es que fuera nueva, y otra muy distinta que no fuera buena en la cama.

—No, no me malinterpretes, pero es que pensé que serias un poco mas pasiva en esto, por tu actitud allá abajo en el bar, pensé que…

—Te voy a demostrar, que de pasiva, no tengo ni un pelo… ahora si quédate quieto… yo hare todo esta vez – le repliqué y me abalancé sobre su boca dándole el beso más apasionado que había intentado dar en mi vida, inmediatamente sentí como su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante mi beso y mi cuerpo que estaba frotando contra el de él. Sentí como sus manos volvían a desplazarse por todo mi cuerpo a la velocidad que le permitía. Me senté a horcajadas de él y empecé a hacer movimientos circulares al tiempo que tomaba mi cabello y lo revolvía, vi como cerró los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior, eso solo me hizo aumentar la velocidad de mi balanceo. Tome sus manos que estaban sujetando fuertemente las sabanas y las puse sobre mis pechos, invitándolo a que los masajear, jalara, apretara, en pocas palabras que hiciera lo que él quisiera con mi cuerpo que con gusto le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Te gusta? – lo cuestioné — oooohhh Edward!

Bajo las manos a mis caderas y las apretó tanto que pensé que traspasaría mi piel, empezó a marcar el ritmo que quería que siguiera y a moverme ahora de manera ascendente y descendente.

—Así… así quiero Bell… maas rapido –respondió de manera agitada.

— ¡Mierda! Edward … ya no puedo más! –grité cuando sentí que mi liberación estaba cerca.

—yo..Yo tampoco… vente conmigo –y lo hice… alcance el maldito mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida junto al hombre más malditamente sexy de todo el universo.

Después de nuestra segunda ronda, estaba incluso más agotada que si hubiera corrido por todo california, me moví hacia un lado de su cuerpo dejándome caer de espaldas, ya que había pasado todo el numerito este, no sabía que seguía, no sabía si tenía que quedarme, o irme, o hacerlo todas las veces que él quisiera hasta el amanecer, _cosa que no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo_. Así que con toda la pena del mundo tenía que hacer la pregunta del millón.

—¿Edward?

—Mmm – fue el único sonido que hizo ya mas dormido que despierto, ¡Ay por dios! Se está quedando dormido, ¿Y ahora qué hago? Decidí que esto no se lo podía preguntar a él, así que tome una de las sabanas que estaban tiradas al lado de la cama y me enrede en ella y fui hacia la sala buscando mi teléfono.

—¿_Alice? –pregunte en susurros, cuando me contesto._

—_¿BELLA? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? –Me pregunto ella alarmada –¿donde estas? ¿Por que hablas en secreto?— ¡Demonios! Hablar al FBI hubieran sido menos preguntas_

—_Si estoy bien, solo que… ay me siento estúpida por preguntar esto, pero es que preferí preguntarte a ti antes que a "El"._

—_¿Qué cosa? ¡Ay Bella por favor! Dime me tienes con el alma en un hilo! –me grito ya muy desesperada_

—_Estoy en la suite de Edward Cullen – mientras más decía mas idiota me sentía – ¿que hago ahora? _

—_Bella, Cómo que, ¿Que haces?, se supone que eres una chica lista Bells, entraste al negocio del SE—XO… por lo tanto si estas en una suite, con un hombre ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer? ¡Tirártelo!_

—_Ok, ok, no me explique correctamente, lo siento… no soy tonta Alice, ¡eso ya lo hice! ¿Me refiero a que hago ahora? El se quedo dormido… ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Me voy? ¿Me quedo? ¿Cuándo me paga?_

_La muy idiota soltó una carcajada antes de contestar —¡Ay Bella! Amiga sí que eres un caso! Aprovecha el pedazo de cielo que tienes ahí y ve y acurrúcate con él, por lo tanto te estoy diciendo… que te quedes, a menos que el no te haya pedido que te fueras, te puedes quedar. Y ya en la mañana arreglaras lo del pago con él._

—_Ok, bien… bueno pues entonces creo que es todo… gracias hadita._

—_Oye, espera, espera… ya que me despertaste cuéntame ¡TODO! ¿Cómo estuvo? – me la podía imaginar con cara de un niño cuando entra a una juguetería… adoraba a Alice_

— _Lo siento, el relato debe esperar, tengo mucho sueño y… me iré a acurrucar con el pedazo de cielo que tengo desnudo en una cama – dije con picardía y sin esperar a mas colgué el teléfono._

Me encamine nuevamente a la cama, y me metí con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, me pareció un poco imprudente "acurrucarme", como había sugerido Alice, puesto que él no había dado la pauta para hacerlo. así que me acomode como regularmente me duermo, solo que esta vez con un extra, una sensación de gozo en mi mente, me quede dormida pensando en "El", no solo en el maravilloso sexo que habíamos tenido, si no en todo, su voz, su cara, su cuerpo, su manera de hablar, su manera de tratarme, que a pesar de que sabe lo que soy, siempre se comporto como un caballero, su enigmática personalidad, y la curiosidad que me causaba el que no quisiera compartir nada de su vida privada conmigo. ¡Mierda! No es posible que con una sola noche con el ya esté pensando esas cosas de él. Jane, Rose y Alice habían hecho mucho hincapié en eso, NO LAZOS AFECTIVOS y ¿Qué hacía yo? Me obsesionaba pensando en el primer hombre que solo quería "satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre" en palabras del mismo Edward. Esto tenía que cambiar, de ahora en adelante, no más pensamientos dirigidos a el que no sean parte de lo que es mi trabajo.

Cuando desperté, no vi a Edward en la cama, y lo primero que pensé es que el muy imbécil se habría ido mientras yo dormía. Solo esperaba que me hubiera dejado el dinero o Jane me mataría si supiera que no supe en qué momento hacer el cobro de mis servicios. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando lo vi salir del baño, esa imagen me trajo una sensación de cosquilleo como la noche anterior, apenas iba a abrir la boca para decirle que se acercara a la cama y comenzar el día con un buen revolcón cuando me sonrió y me dijo…

—Buen día Bell, si quieres date un baño, antes de desayunar, dentro de 1 hora tengo que irme a trabajar, pero pedí desayuno para los 2.

—Oh, ok gracias –dije un poco desconcertada por la manera tan fría con la que me estaba hablando

—Te puse tu ropa ahí en la silla.

Tome la ropa y me metí al baño lo más rápido que pude, me sentía rara, pero me imagine que así tendría que ser y así seria con la mayoría de los hombres, se sirven de ti y al día siguiente te tratan como lo que eres. Cuando Salí del baño ya estaba enfundado en un traje, pero ahora con corbata, lo que le daba un aspecto más formal que el que había tenido anoche en el bar. No me apetecía comer con él, no le impondría más mi presencia si tanto le molestaba como lo estaba demostrando. Solo tomaría el dinero y me iría.

—Hay omelett, fruta, café y jugo, sírvete lo que quieras – me dijo mientras revisaba algo en su computadora.

—No gracias, no comeré nada, ya es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer –mentí pero era la única forma que encontré para marcharme con un poco de dignidad.

—Ok, está bien, ¿te puedo ver hoy en la noche? –volteó hacia a mí con una mirada diferente a la que me estaba acostumbrando durante esta mañana, una mirada mas cálida, podría decir.

—No lo sé, la verdad necesito revisar mi agenda. –comenté, y era verdad no sabía si Jane habría arreglado alguna cita para mí.

—Oh vaya, no sabía que eras tan solicitada –sentí el tono de voz algo irónica y con enojo – Pero no me sorprende, cualquier hombre querría tenerte todas las noches en su cama.

No sabía que decir o que hacer, su comentario me había dejado descolocada, ¿que se suponía que era eso? ¿Un halago o un insulto?

—Ang siempre estaba disponible para mí, pero me imagino que ahora tendré que esperar mi turno –seguía diciendo en un tono acido que me pareció de lo mas insultante.

—Me tengo que ir –quise dar por finalizada la conversación porque ya no podía mas con mi coraje, ¿que se creía? ¡pedazo de cabron! ¿Que por todo el dinero que tenia me podía tratar de esa manera?

—Fue un placer Bell, que espero se pueda repetir, de verdad — ¿acaso era bipolar? Hace un minuto me trato como la peor basura y ahora me decía esto con una mirada tan anhelante que nadie podría resistir.

—Claro— fue lo único que atine a contestar. Mientras estiraba la mano para tomar el dinero que me estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Tienes un numero privado o tengo que llamar a la Agencia a solicitar una cita nuevamente? –me preguntó.

— Si, tengo mi propio numero, dame algo en que apuntártelo –le escribí el numero del celular que nos proporcionaba la agencia, para recibir las llamadas de los clientes que habitualmente querían citas contigo. Le puse el papel en la mesilla de centro y voltee en un rápido movimiento solo para despedirme.

—Bueno pues… Adiós.

—No… hasta luego … Bell –sonrió torcidamente para mí. Y use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no arrojármele a los brazos y pedirle que me hiciera suya una vez más.

Salí de la habitación con sentimientos muy contrariados, claro que quería volver a repetir lo que había sucedido anoche, pero no quería tener esta sensación de que me trataban como basura, pero si apelaba a la sinceridad sabia que esto sería el pan nuestro de cada día, hombres que después de que les vendes tus servicios al día siguiente te traten como algo desechable. Si buscaban este tipo de relaciones era obvio que no iban a ser los hombres románticos que uno espera ver después de que pasas la noche con ellos. Tendría que hacerme a la idea, y si de eso se iba a tratar, que mejor que ser usada y desechada por Edward Cullen. Así que rogaba que Jane no me hubiera agendado citas, para poder repetir lo de la noche anterior con él.

Dejen Review para saber que piensan de la historia.

Cami Fer Cullen


	5. Sigo en esto, porque soy Bella Swan!

****Una Historia Diferente****

Ella no sabía que la decisión que estaba tomando cambiaria por siempre el resto de su vida, trayendo consigo el amor, pero en el camino a él, pasaría por candentes, dulces pero también muy amargos sucesos, porque la vida no se basa en un cuento de hadas.

* * *

Cuando llegue a mi departamento me encontré con una escena algo graciosa. Alice y Rosalie sentadas en el piso a un lado de mi puerta. Debían de estar muy ansiosas de que les contara todo lo de la noche anterior para haber madrugado y estar esperándome ¡y en el piso!

-¿Qué carajos hacen ahí sentadas? – les sonreí.

-Hasta la pregunta es necia Bella… queremos saber de-ta-lles – me dijo Alice mientras me levantaba las cejas varias veces.

-Si, sobre todo la llamada a las 12 de la noche preguntando, en qué momento cobrarías –se carcajeo Rose.

-Ay maldita Alice… no te podías quedar callada ¿verdad? – le reclame mientras abría la puerta y las dejaba pasar.

-Tienes que admitirlo Bella, fue gracioso, no me imagino la cara de Cullen si te hubieras animado a preguntarle a él. –ahora estaban las 2 desternillándose de risa.

-Si tuviste tiempo de andar haciendo llamadas cuestionando tu pago… me imagino que debe ser más la fama que se le hizo al tal Cullen, que lo que realmente es ¿no? –me pregunto Rose aun riéndose de mí.

-Pues… la verdad… tiene la fama que merece – voltearon a verme con sorna y levantando una ceja expectantes.

-Ahora si… DE-TA-LLES –decía Alice mientras pegaba de brinquitos.

-Pues no sé, no sé que les puedo decir, es guapo, caballeroso, tierno, sexy, no sé que mas decir.

-Ay Bella… pero no nos importa, si es guapo o no, eso ya lo sabemos, y sinceramente tampoco si es caballero o bruto, lo que queremos saber es… ¿como es en la cama? Ángela no era nuestra amiga como para cuestionarla hasta ese grado, pero tu si y nos vas a contar, además fue tu primera experiencia así que suelta todo. –me dijo apuntándome con el dedo Rose, no sabía como una mujer que se miraba tan femenina podía ser tan ruda que daba miedo.

-Pues… es bueno, muy bueno en realidad, me hubiera gustado que fuera mas desinhibido, pero aun así me hizo ver estrellas –les confesé.

-¿A qué te refieres con mas desinhibido? –me cuestiono Alice.

-No se siento que es de las personas que no experimenta demasiadas cosas, que le gusta hacer gozar a la mujer con la que esta, pero dentro de los límites de lo clásico, siento que le falta soltarse un poco.

-Vaya, no me lo hubiera imaginado, con que le gusta lo clásico. –comento Alice.

-¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? – pregunto Rose sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Solo 2.

-¿Tan poquitas veces? – se burlo con cara de sorpresa.

-Oye, está bien, pues si tampoco es un robot. –trate de defenderlo, después de todo fueron las mejores 2 veces de mi vida…. Hasta ahora…

-Tengo un cliente que me puedo pasar la noche completita despierta –alardeo como si eso nos diera envidia a mi o a Alice ¡por dios!

-Pues claro, el ropero con patas usa esteroides, así hasta yo aguanto una semana cogiendo como coneja –replico Alice rodando los ojos.

-Ey ey, no es la primera vez que escucho hablar de un ropero con patas, ¿Quién es? !Cuéntenme! –.

- A ver a ver… , tiene un nombre, 2. Él, no usa esteroides y 3. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me refería a EMMETT, Alice?

-Por que es del único que hablarías de esa manera… dah!

-¿te gusta un cliente Rose? – pregunte asombrada.

-No claro que no –respondió sombríamente- ya te lo dije, mientras estemos metidas en esto, es mejor dejar los sentimientos a un lado, alguien como él jamás me tomaría en serio, nunca podría aspirar a estar con el de otra manera que no sea la relación cliente-servidora. –a pesar de que quiso sonar indiferente, pude notar el tono de tristeza con que hablaba.

-Pero si no lo hubieras conocido de esta forma… ¿te gustaría?

-No, ya dije que no, no me gusta nadie, Alice como siempre ve historias de amor por todos lados, no me gusta, simplemente te di un ejemplo de por qué no te puedes relacionar con un cliente de esa manera. Así que mejor vas borrando esa sonrisita de boba que veo desde que saliste del ascensor. –Ouch! A veces Rose podía ser tan cruel con sus comentarios. – y me voy, que tengo muchas hacer. –se despidió dándonos un beso y un abrazo, pero podía sentir la incomodidad y la rabia que llevaba contenida, y no entendía por qué.

-Uy, tema sensible! Creo que metí la pata.

-¿Crees que realmente le guste ese muchacho Emmett? –le pregunte a Alice.

-Pues a ciencia cierta no lo sé, pero tampoco es una muy buena forma de reaccionar ante una broma ¿no crees? Y ahora explícame eso de la sonrisa boba… ¿que paso con Cullen que te hace traer esa sonrisa? –Mierda! ¿Porque tenían que ser tan observadoras?

-Nada paso Alice, solo un buen sexo punto final. –no podía confesarle que ansiaba porque me volviera a citar, ni que si cerraba los ojos aun podía ver en mi mente, su rostro perfecto… doble mierda! Deja de pensar en Edward Cullen… Maldición!

-Te creo… -puede ver que se le puso un semblante de tristeza en su cara- Bella… ¿crees que algún día… chicas como nosotros… encontremos el amor? ¿Crees que un hombre nos pueda valorar aunque hagamos esto?

-Ay Alice! Claro que si… ya verás que algún día encontraremos a un hombre que nos ame y que amaremos con todo el corazón… - de repente me sentí tonta al decir eso, me sentí en la comodidad de mi cama mientras mi mamá me leía cuentos de princesas, y yo me creía esas historias y crecí creyendo que algún día llegaría mi príncipe de armadura brillante… ahora ya no estaba muy segura de eso.

Cerca de las 10.30 de la mañana me hablo Jane para decirme que me esperaba a medio día en la agencia, sentí un vuelco en el estomago al pensar que me diría que no tenía nada que hacer ese día y podría usarlo para ir a ver a Edward, pronto reprimí ese pensamiento, tenía que ser fiel a mi palabra de no tener pensamiento acerca de Edward Cullen en el transcurso del día. Cuando llegue a la oficina de Jane, pronto todas mis esperanzas tramposamente mantenidas se vinieron abajo cuando Jane me dijo que estaría ocupada y no solo en una cita sino en 2.

-Bell, el día de hoy te agende a 2 clientes…

-¿Dos? Pero ¿como? ¿Como se supone que este con 2? Jane te dije que yo no quería hacer ese tipo de…

-¿Me dejas terminar por favor? –sentencio Jane algo desesperada por mis conjeturas. – Al Sr. Atwood lo veras dentro de 1 hora en el hotel Hilton – ¿_Quién carajos hace citas para eso en la tarde? Uff los hombres sí que son raros_. –y al joven Yorkie, tu otro cliente, lo veras aquí en la noche.

-Pero… ¿que pasa si el Sr. Atwood quiere que este toda la tarde y noche con él?

-Bell, el Sr. Atwood siempre hace este tipo de citas rápidas, el es un hombre casado, además de ocupado, que no tiene tiempo más que para citas relámpago; tendrás el tiempo necesario para prepararte para tu cita de en la noche.

-ok, está bien –sentí un escalofríos al pensar en estar con 2 completos desconocidos en un solo día, ojala todos fueran clon de Edward Cullen y así hasta hacia citas cada hora, pero me di cuenta que ya había pasado lo bueno de este negocio, que había sido Edward y ahora si empezaba lo repulsivo.- bueno me retiro para irme a cambiar o se me hará tarde. –me di la vuelta dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Bell, espera un momento, me contacto Cullen, solicitándome una cita nuevamente, me dijo que la quería hoy, pero le comente que no estarías disponible y me dijo que lo agendara para mañana sin falta, y que de preferencia le contemplara también pasado mañana; ¿Todo bien con él? ¿Nada que comentar que sea relevante? –me taladraba con la mirada mientras decía eso, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta a una interrogante que no estaba externando y que me moría por saber que estaba pensando realmente Jane.

-No nada, todo bien, no paso nada digno de mención, solo lo normal… creo.

-Bien, es bueno saberlo Bell-.

Salí con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, primero porque Edward había llamado y ya tenía programada mi siguiente cita con él, segundo porque si entendí bien las palabras de Jane sonaba ansioso y tercera por qué no sabía que podía estar pensando Jane en cuanto a eso, digo si Edward me dijo que Ángela siempre estaba disponible para el eso me daba entender que el siempre quería más de una cita ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué se le hacía raro a Jane?

Llegue al hotel que me había dicho Jane una hora después, estaba incluso más nerviosa que el día anterior con Edward, por que al menos sabía que era joven y guapo y este sería un señor o al menos así lo había llamado Jane, ya llevaba los datos de la habitación así que no tuve que pasar la vergüenza de preguntar por él en recepción. Cuando llegue al piso localice el cuarto al que me dirigía, y toque muy despacio creo que inconscientemente esperando a no ser escuchada. Cuando me abrió la puerta no pude evitar la cara de asombro que puse, era un señor que fácil era incluso más grande que mi papa, el poco cabello que le quedaba era entrecano y tenía una estomago algo prominente, vestía como un vaquero o algo así, lo cual se me hizo extraño teniendo en cuenta que la gente importante por lo general derrocha dinero en trajes carísimos de diseñador, me evaluó con la mirada de arriba abajo y al parecer le agrado lo que vio, porque sonrió lascivamente.

-Hola hermosura, eres incluso más bella en persona que en fotografía. Pasa, pasa no te quedes ahí que no tenemos demasiado tiempo y hay que aprovecharlo – ¡_gracias a todos los cielos! Esta tortura no duraría mucho, bueno también no creo que "dure" mucho._

-Hola… —dije titubeante.

-Hay algo sobre la cama que quiero que uses, te puedes cambiar en el baño mientras yo me pongo cómodo – _¡Ew! No quiero ni pensar como se pone cómodo._

Me encamine hacia donde estaba la cama pensando que encontraría algún baby doll o una cosa de esas, lo que encontré fue solo unas chaparreras (N/A: es una de esas cosas que usan los vaqueros encima de los jeans) y un chaleco diminuto de cuero, voltee a verlo con cara de ¿que demonios hago con esto?

-¿Solo esto? ¿No hay algo más?

-No nena, solo eso… como eres nueva conmigo hoy aprenderás a montar un buen "potro"- _doble ¡ew!_

Corrí al baño, que me importaba que pensara que estaba urgida por montar ese potro… lo que quería hacer es huir de las escenas mentales que me vinieron a la mente mientras decía eso. Decidí que no saldría totalmente desnuda usando eso que me había dado, así que me deje mi bra y mis braguitas debajo de la indumentaria esa, y no me veía nada mal al contrario daba un aspecto sexy, claro que la cosa cambia cuando sabes con quien lo tienes que usar, ya estaba hiperventilando del puro asco. Cuando Salí del cuarto la imagen que encontré sobre la cama me hizo temblar, estaba el hombre solo en unos bóxers del tamaño de una carpa de circo y solo con el sombrero de vaquero puesto, su cuerpo era casi de anciano, por dios podría ser mi papa! ¿_Mi papa algún día habrá tenido este tipo de aventuras? ¡Wow! Nota mental, jamás pienses en Charlie y sus actividades sexuales, cuando estas a punto de hacer esto. _Podía decir con certeza que el tipo me veía con cara de preocupación por si tenía algún daño cerebral pues había salido del baño y solo lo contemplaba como idiota, así que me arme de valor y me acerque a la cama, donde estaba acostado, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera.

-¿Me siento en tu regazo? O prefieres acostarte y que me suba…encima o…

-Ven y siéntate vaquerita –_ay mas cliché no pudo haber sonado eso._ Pero obedecí y me senté encima de su regazo con las piernas a los lados.

-Vamos hermosura monta este potro salvaje - _¡por favor diosito, que este potro se convierta en poni, o ya por lo menos en caballito de mar!_

Intente no besarlo demasiado mientras calentábamos motores, no soportaría sentir sus labios en los míos o algo peor como su lengua, me quite lo más rápido que pude la ropa, para agilizarle su excitación y terminar pronto con esto, comencé a moverme como recordaba lo había hecho un toro mecánico en Cancún durante un spring break, me imagino que se monta igual un caballo, nunca lo he hecho y gracias a esto no me quedaran muchas ganas de intentarlo. Nunca quiso cambiar de posición ¡gracias a Dios!, pero si era muy hablador durante el sexo, y todo relacionado con campo, ranchos, animales de rancho etc., el sí que se metía en su papel, como todo eso me asqueo más de lo que estaba al inicio, encontré un remedio bastante efectivo para sobrellevar estar tirándome a un anciano, aparte de los típicos gemidos fingidos, mi remedio consistía básicamente en imaginarme una persona diferente que tuviera relación con el papel que estaba jugando.

Cuando todo termino, más bien el termino, porque yo no logre excitarme ni pensando en vaqueros de 1.90, y con el cuerpo de Brad Pitt, se levanto rápidamente y se cambio, yo me quede sentada en la cama con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho rodeada de una sabana.

-Dentro de 2 semanas nos volveremos a encontrar hermosura. Ahora me tengo que ir… estuviste maravillosa. Te puedes quedar si quieres el hotel esta pagado por todo el día.- salió sin decir más, y yo corrí al baño a darme una ducha inmediatamente.

Estaba frente al espejo, y no me gusto el reflejo que me devolvió, ¿en qué momento decidí hacer algo tan estúpido como esto? Lo que acababa de pasar había sido tan grotesco que ahora estaba enojada conmigo misma por haberme metido en algo así, solo una mente tan loca como la mía podría pensar que encontraría alguna satisfacción de una decisión como la que tome. Después de estar bajo el agua no se cuanto tiempo, decidí que no lo quería hacer mas, no tenía tantas agallas como yo creía, creo que el punto de querer demostrar que podía hacer lo mismo que un hombre, de tomar a la persona que quisiera y deshacerme de ella en un tronar de dedos no estaba funcionando, no cuando me hacía sentirme de esta manera.

Llegue a la agencia para hablar con Jane y decirle que dejaría el trabajo, que no podía estar con hombres asquerosos, que por más que me pudiera concentrar no encontraría jamás la manera de hacerles creer que estaba gozando con ellos. Cuando llegue Félix me anuncio que estaba ocupada Jane y que tendría que esperar a hablar con ella, acepte y me fui a sentar al salón y me deje caer en el sofá más próximo. Note que abrían la puerta del salón y me di cuenta que era Rosalie.

-Hola peque! ¿Que haces ahí tirada con cara de martirio?

-Vengo a hablar con Jane, renuncio…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –pensé que le sorprendería, pero hizo una mueca como diciendo te lo dije.

-Nada malo en realidad, solo que es repugnante tener que acostarme con viejos decrépitos.

-Te lo dije Bella, esto no es para ti, se necesita más que un simple berrinche, o una decepción amorosa para entrar en este negocio- continuaba diciéndome con demasiada condescendencia. –me da gusto que lo hayas visto peque.

-No es cierto! Yo tengo tanta fortaleza como tú y como Alice –_Cállate estúpido cerebro terco! Hazle caso al estomago y las nauseas que siente, hazle caso a mi alma y mi corazón que sienten que perdieron la dignidad._

_-_Bella, no lo estoy diciendo de mala forma, en serio hay personas que no tiene la madera para enfrentarse a esto y es comprensible, te lo digo una vez más, no tenias una razón de peso para entrar a trabajar aquí… no había necesidad, no había algo que fuera una razón de vida o muerte, solo tu desencanto de los hombres y a lo mejor tus ganas de vivir aventuras y locuras de juventud.

-Te voy a demostrar que si tengo todo eso que mencionas, que yo si cumplo lo que digo y que si me prometí entrar a esto porque YO quería voy a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. –_ estúpido cerebro testarudo 1 – más estúpido aun y endeble cerebro racional 0._

Salí del salón dejando con la palabra en la boca a Rosalie, odiaba que me hablara con tanta suficiencia, como si ella supiera todo sobre mí, ahora le demostraría que no tenía razón que podía seguir con mi decisión y saldría bien librada de todo eso. Subí a la planta alta de la agencia donde estaban las habitaciones y me dirigí hacia la habitación donde tendría lugar la siguiente cita. Tenía ya un rato esperando y justo cuando pensé que no vendría el cliente apareció en la puerta. Era un joven, alto, de cabello negro, no tan mal parecido, vestido muy elegantemente, pero extremadamente tímido. Como bien me había propuesto hacia unas horas iba a tratar con todas mis fuerzas de soportar a todos estos hombres, y bueno a quien le miento con el no tendría que hacer tampoco mucho esfuerzo.

-Hola guapo… me hiciste esperar mucho… pensé que no vendrías! –vaya si me lo proponía podía ser una zorra de verdad.

-Lo siento… no estaba seguro de venir.

Me acomode en el centro de la cama y le extendí mi mano para que se acercara.

-¿Ven, porque no te pones cómodo?

-Espera, antes que nada quiero decirte… que… nunca he estado en lugar así, ni con mujeres…

-No te preocupes Eric… yo te hare sentirte cómodo y como si estuvieras en casa.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama, hice que se sentara en la orilla y me puse de rodillas detrás de su espalda, rápidamente le quite el saco, le desanude la corbata y le desabroche los primeros 2 botones. Metí mi mano entre la camisa para acariciarle el pecho mientras le susurraba cosas al oído.

-Relájate Eric, estas muy tenso, lo puedo sentir…

-Es que es raro… solo quería…

-Shuus! No hables! Solo déjate llevar – le dije mientras mordisqueaba su oreja y le volteaba la cara para besarlo.

Podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, y la resistencia que ponía al beso, cuando intente introducir mi lengua a su boca, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me hizo cara de repulsión y me alejo de él.

-Lo siento, no puedo, no puedo… esto es… horrible, es desagradable.

-óyeme ¿que te pasa!? Si no querías que alguien como yo te tocara no debiste pedir una cita y largarte a cogerte a alguien más que no te cobre o que te guste.

-No, no no… no es eso… perdóname… es que estoy desesperado… -dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos. Me asusto la reacción que tuvo que pensé que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?

-No, no lo estoy, mi hermano me obligo a venir aquí, cuando te dije que yo nunca había estado con una mujer era verdad.

-¿Ni una mujer en toda tu vida? Pensé que te referías a una mujer como yo.

-No, me refería a tu sexo en general.

-¡Wow! ¿Tienes algún problema sexual? Si sufres de eyaculación precoz, o de disfunción eréctil, puedo ver si haciéndote algo puedes funcionar. Si quieres lo podemos intentar.

-No se trata de nada de eso… es algo más simple y más complicado a la vez.

-¿Eres eunuco? – ¡_Ja! lo siento mi sarcasmo siempre puede más que yo._

-¡No claro que no! … necesito hablarlo con alguien… si te cuento me prometes que nunca lo dirás a nadie. –pobre tipo, me miro tan desesperado que no pude negarme a escucharlo. _Bien ahora seria Bella, tu sexóloga de cabecera… está bien, está bien ya cero sarcasmo._

-Claro, adelante, úsame de tu confidente… y seré una tumba.

-No puedo creer que no lo deduzcas… yo… soygay.

-¡Duhh! Claro ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

-No te burles, me empeño mucho en que la gente no lo note.

-Y vaya que eres bueno en eso, no me di cuenta.

-Bien, y como nadie lo sabe y mucho menos mi familia, aquí me tienes, mi hermano vino de vacaciones y no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que venir a un burdel.

- ¿Y por qué no se los dices? Y te evitas tantos dolores de cabeza.

-Porque sería demasiado vergonzoso para ellos, mi familia es una de las más importantes y una noticia como mi homosexualidad los haría el blanco fácil de habladurías.

-Es más vergonzoso que te afrentes de ti mismo.

-Lo sé, pero es complicado…oye recuerda por favor, que prometiste no decir nada.

-Así es, promesa! Confía en mí –dije levantando mi mano derecha- y bueno… te irás o ¿que hacemos?

-Se supone que nos tenemos que quedar hasta mañana… ¿Te molesta si seguimos platicando? … no se por qué me transmites mucha confianza.

-Claro, por si no lo sabes no soy solo estoy para tener sexo contigo, soy Dama de compañía y puedes usar mi tiempo como mejor te parezca y si quieres platicar, pues platiquemos!.

La historia de ese chico me dio mucha pena, que horrible debía ser ocultarle a tu propia familia lo que realmente quieres o eres. Y sin duda me había dado cuenta de que yo estaba en la misma situación, para mis padres seguía trabajando en una Editorial y no tenía la menor intención de confesarles lo contrario. Que hipócrita había sido al decir… que era malo avergonzarse de uno mismo.

¡Dejen Reviews! sin reviews dejare de subir la historia.

Cami Fer Cullen.


End file.
